


W utęsknieniu

by xKagaYuukix



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 09:51:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4782980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xKagaYuukix/pseuds/xKagaYuukix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akashi i Furihata nie mają okazji widywać się zbyt często. Nic więc dziwnego, że czerwonowłosy w utęsknieniu czeka za kolejnym spotkaniem ze swoim ukochanym - jest gotów nawet do tego, by wykorzystać niespodziewany wolny dzień i wręcz siłą wyciągnąć Koukiego z treningu - czy to mu się podoba, czy też nie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	W utęsknieniu

    Takiej ciszy na sali gimnastycznej Liceum Seirin, podczas treningu klubu koszykówki, jeszcze nie było.  
–    Uhm... n-no więc...- Furihata zaczerwienił się po same uszy, wbijając wzrok w podłogę i nerwowo wymachując dłońmi w kierunku stojącego w drzwiach przystojnego chłopaka o poważnym obliczu.  
–    Tak, jak powiedziałem przed chwilą, jestem jego chłopakiem – oznajmił spokojnie Akashi Seijuurou, wzdychając cicho i na moment zamykając oczy. Kiedy ponownie je otworzył, przesunął spojrzeniem po twarzach wszystkich zebranych członków drużyny.- Czy ktoś ma jakieś obiekcje?  
–    T-to nie do koń-końca tak, ż-że je-jesteśmy pa-pa-papa...parą!- zająknął się Furihata, kończąc swoją wypowiedź krzykiem.  
–    Kouki.- Akashi zwrócił na niego złowrogie spojrzenie.- Dwie minuty i czterdzieści trzy sekundy, przebierz się i wychodzimy.  
–    Yyy... a-ale...m-mam trening jeszcze!  
–    Trening będziesz miał, kiedy już wylądujemy w łóżku – uświadomił go grzecznie Akashi, przez co już nie tylko Furihata, ale i cała reszta drużyny miała silne rumieńce na twarzy. No, może z wyjątkiem Kuroko, który spoglądał z zaciekawieniem to na jednego, to na drugiego.  
–    Gratuluję wam, Akashi-kun, Furihata-kun – powiedział.  
–    Dziękuję ci bardzo, Tetsuya.- Akashi uśmiechnął się do niego, widocznie zadowolony. Nawet jego oczy zabłysły zaskakującym blaskiem, co zaskoczyło dosłownie wszystkich.- Jak na razie układa nam się znakomicie, oby tak dalej!  
–    Nie zdawałem sobie sprawy z tego, co was łączy. Jak to tego doszło?  
–    To było wówczas, gdy Kouki upadł przede mną na meczu.- Seijuurou uśmiechnął się z roztargnieniem, patrząc czule na swojego chłopaka. Furihata spąsowiał jak nigdy wcześniej, nie wiedząc, czy czuje się zawstydzony, zażenowany, czy raczej przeszczęśliwy przez usłyszane słowa.  
–    To takie romantyczne – skomentował spokojnie Kuroko.  
–    Prawda?- Akashi spojrzał na Furihatę.- Czy długo mam czekać?  
–    J-ja...  
–    Twój kapitan nie ma nic przeciwko, żebyś raz odpuścił sobie trening.  
–    Tak, tak, tak, możesz iść, idź sobie, Furihata!- powiedział szybko Hyuuga, machając na niego dłonią wręcz w wypraszającym geście.  
–    Eh?! N-no dobrze... - bąknął Kouki, spoglądając niepewnie na swoich kolegów. Żaden nie próbował go zatrzymać, więc chłopak minął Akashiego i udał się do szatni, żeby się przebrać.  
    Szczerze mówiąc, był odrobinę zły na swojego chłopaka. To nie tak, że wolał trening, niż spotkanie z nim, ale... mimo wszystko, Seijuurou nie powinien tak się wtrącać i nagle, bez żadnej zapowiedzi, przyjeżdżać do niego i zmuszać go do zakończenia treningu.  
    Był przecież częścią drużyny. Chciał stawać się coraz lepszy, pragnął być kimś użytecznym, szanowanym przez kolegów.  
    Westchnął cicho, ściągając z siebie koszulkę, w której nawet nie zdążył się spocić. Założył dżinsy i sweter w paski, zmienił obuwie, po czym spakował ubrania do torby i, odrobinę niepocieszony, wyszedł na korytarz.  
    Akashi już na niego czekał. Stał przy parapecie ze skrzyżowanymi na piersiach rękami, oczy miał zamknięte. Kiedy jednak usłyszał otwierane drzwi, uniósł powieki i uśmiechnął się łagodnie.  
–    Miło cię znowu widzieć, Kouki – powiedział spokojnie.  
–    C-ciebie też, A-A-Akashi-k-kun – wyjąkał Furihata.  
–    Zgłodniałeś? Co powiesz na kolację?   
–    N-nie mam przy sobie portfela...  
–    W porządku, ja stawiam.- Akashi posłał mu kolejny uśmiech, prowadząc korytarzem do wyjścia. Opuścili budynek szkolny, przeszli niespiesznie przez dziedziniec, po czym ruszyli ulicą.  
    Dla Akashiego panująca między nimi cisza nie była niczym drażniącym, czy kłopotliwym. Tylko Furihata patrzył na to inaczej. Zerkał nerwowo na swojego chłopaka, plącząc palce dłoni i myśląc gorączkowo, jaki temat rozpocząć. W pewnym momencie już otwierał usta, by się odezwać, jednak Seijuurou go wyprzedził:  
–    W przyszłym miesiącu planuję zrobić sobie wolny weekend. Co ty na to, żebyśmy spędzili go razem? Mam przytulny domek nad jeziorem, możemy się tam wybrać. Na pewno będzie wspaniale, cieszę się, że się zgodziłeś!- Akashi uśmiechnął się szeroko, patrząc przed siebie.- Jest położony bardziej na uboczu, więc nikt nie będzie nam przeszkadzał. Przez całe dwa dni tylko ty i ja, nikt więcej! Zapasy, żeby nie musieć chodzić do sklepu? Cieszę się, że o tym pomyślałeś, Kouki! Dobry pomysł, mogłem się tego po tobie spodziewać.  
–    A-Akashi-kun, czy ty aby na pewno rozmawiasz ze mną?- bąknął Furihata.  
–    A widzisz tu kogoś innego?- zapytał czerwonowłosy, spoglądając na niego.  
–    N-nie...- przyznał nieśmiało chłopak, spuszczając wzrok, speszony.  
–    Zdaje się, że miałem cię o coś zapytać... Myślałem o tym, gdy tu jechałem, ale kiedy cię zobaczyłem, jakoś wypadło mi z głowy.- Seijuurou westchnął cicho, niepocieszony, jednak po chwili uśmiechnął się lekko. Jednak tylko na chwilę.- Już wiem. Słyszałem, że dołączyłeś do klubu Seirin, ponieważ dziewczyna, do której coś czułeś, powiedziała, że umówi się z tobą, jeśli będziesz w czymś najlepszy.  
–    E-eh?! S-skąd o tym...?!  
–    Mam swoje źródła. Więc? Kim jest ta dziewczyna? Nadal coś do niej czujesz? Przedstawisz mi ją?  
–    A-ah! N-nie rozmawiamy już ze sobą...- wyjąkał Furihata, rumieniąc się lekko.- Jest w innej szkole... nie mamy za bardzo ze sobą kontaktu, no bo... te-teraz mam na uwadze dobro drużyny, a nie... własne powódki...- Kouki odetchnął głęboko, szykując się do delikatnego zbesztania Akashiego za jego niedawne zachowanie, jednak ten znów go wyprzedził:  
–    To nawet lepiej. Jestem mężczyzną, więc czułbym się niepewnie na gruncie, jeśli musiałbym rywalizować o ciebie z dziewczyną.  
    Furihata zamilkł, patrząc na Akashiego ze zdumieniem. Nie spodziewał się usłyszeć z jego ust czegoś takiego. To znaczy, oczywiście, Seijuurou bywał zazdrosny, ale jakoś nigdy nie przyznawał otwarcie, że obawia się utraty Koukiego. W końcu do tej pory okazywał raczej święte przekonanie, że należy on tylko do niego...  
–    To tutaj. Chodźmy.- Akashi skręcił w bramę i skierował swoje kroki do... hotelu.  
–    L-l-lo-love hotel?!- wykrzyknął Furihata, czerwieniąc się po same uszy.  
–    O czym ty mówisz?- zapytał zaskoczony Seijuurou.- To zwykły hotel, głuptasie, musiałem wynająć pokój, żeby móc się z tobą zobaczyć. Nie krzycz tak, proszę, na środku placu. Wejdźmy, porozmawiamy w pokoju.  
–    A-a-le d-dlaczego idziemy d-do ho-ho-ho...?  
–    Ponieważ zapłaciłem za pakiet „Nocleg + wszystkie posiłki”. Będziemy mogli coś zjeść, mój drogi.  
    Furihata przełknął ślinę, gdy, ciągnięty za rękę przez Akashiego, przekroczył próg luksusowego, pięciogwiazdkowego hotelu. Recepcjoniści za ladą ukłonili się, każdy z poważną miną godną biznesmena.   
    Gdyby nie Akashi, który niemalże wepchnął swojego chłopaka do windy, Kouki z największą fascynacją wpatrzyłby się w otoczenie. Nigdy nie był w żadnym hotelu tego „kalibru”, gdzie prawie każda ściana wydawała się być wysadzana diamentami i złotem.   
    Seijuurou uśmiechnął się do niego lekko, ściskając jego dłoń. Postąpił ku niemu o krok i cmoknął go czule w usta.  
–    S-s-są t-t-tu ka-ka-kamery?!- wyjąkał pytająco Furihata, znów przybierając na twarzy kolor dojrzałego pomidora.  
–    Są, ale nie tu – odparł z uśmiechem Akashi.- To znaczy, teoretycznie jest. Ale tak się składa, że zgłosili awarię i obecnie nie działa.  
–    S-s-s-kąd t-t-a pe-pewność?- Kouki zaczął dotykać wolną dłonią swoich policzków i czoła, jakby chciał ochłodzić w ten sposób rumieńce.   
–    Poinformowali wszystkich gości hotelowych – wyjaśnił Akashi.  
    Winda dotarła na ósme piętro. Kiedy drzwi się rozsunęły, czerwonowłosy puścił dłoń swojego chłopaka i poprowadził go bogato zdobionym komentarzem do pokoju, na drzwiach których widniała tabliczka z numerem 9381.   
–    Zapraszam – powiedział Seijuurou, przesuwając po czytniku kartą-kluczem i otwierając przed Furihatą drzwi.  
    Kouki wszedł do środka z lekkim wahaniem. Miał wrażenie, że znalazł się właśnie w apartamencie prezydenckim, który kiedyś widział na jednym z filmów. Pokój składał się z niewielkiego korytarza, przestronnego salonu połączonego z „jadalnią”, oraz sypialni, którą widział po prawej stronie przez uchylone drzwi. Zgadywał, że to właśnie tam znajdują się drugie, do łazienki.  
    Salon był bogato urządzony, beżowe ściany zdobiło kilka wyszukanych obrazów, przed czarną skórzaną kanapą stał telewizor plazmowy. Podłoga była wyłożona puchowym dywanem, w którym jego stopy wręcz tonęły. Speszony, ściągnął pospiesznie buty, po czym przeszedł dalej w samych skarpetkach.   
    Podszedł do okna, chcąc wyjrzeć przez nie na rozległe Tokio, jednak Akashi zatrzymał go na środku pokoju, przytulając się do jego pleców. Furihata jęknął odruchowo, nieruchomiejąc.   
–    Mam niedosyt Koukiego – wymruczał Akashi, całując jego kark i tym samym wywołując silny dreszcz, który przeszedł przez całe ciało Furihaty.  
–    A-Akashi-kun...- Szatyn zatrząsł się delikatnie pod wpływem dotyku jego dłoni, które przesunął z bioder Furihaty na brzuch, wsuwając je powoli pod sweter.  
–    Tak?- wymruczał, przesuwając ustami po jego szyi, aż do ramienia. Obsypywał skórę czułymi pocałunkami, jednocześnie palcami zaczął drażnić sutki. Kouki mógł poczuć jego narastające podniecenie.  
–    C-co ty...?  
–    Niewygodnie tu.- Akashi odsunął się od niego nagle, chwycił jego dłoń i pociągnął w kierunku uchylonych drzwi.- Przejdźmy do sypialni.  
–    A-ale...!  
    Furihata nie zdążył jednak oponować. Został pchnięty na ogromne łoże z baldachimem, na którym leżały porozrzucane poduszki. Miękki materac wręcz zapadał się pod jego ciężarem, jednak był jednocześnie sprężysty.  
    Bardzo, bardzo wygodne łóżko.  
    Kouki patrzył z lekkim niepokojem, jak Seijuurou zbliża się do niego, odwiązując krawat. Zrzucił ze stóp buty, następnie rozpiął koszulę, wciąż nie spuszczając wzroku ze swojego chłopaka. Po kolei na podłodze wylądowały jego krawat, spodnie, koszula i bielizna. Teraz Furihata, nerwowo obejmując ramionami swoje kolana, wpatrywał się w nabrzmiałego członka Akashiego.  
–    Jeszcze ubrany?- zapytał spokojnie Seijuurou, unosząc brew. Przysunął się do łóżka i z uśmiechem pociągnął Koukiego za kostki, przyciągając do siebie. Chłopak krzyknął cicho, lądując na brzegu łóżka, z czerwonowłosym między nogami.  
–    A-Akashi, j-ja... ja chcę z tobą...  
–    Kochać się?- zapytał, patrząc na niego błyszczącymi oczami.  
–    N-nie, ja nie o-o tym...!  
–    Pozwól, że najpierw skończymy to, co zaczęliśmy – powiedział Seijuurou, pochylając się nad nim i całując podbrzusze.- Później będzie czas na rozmowy.  
    Furihata nie potrafił mu się sprzeciwić. Zwłaszcza, kiedy zniknęły z niego ubrania i teraz, zupełnie obnażony, leżał przed Akashim, pojękując cicho. Dotyk jego gładkich dłoni i intensywne spojrzenie heterochromicznych oczu sprawiały mu prawdziwą przyjemność. Nie potrafił skupić na niczym myśli, kiedy Seijuurou panował w ten sposób nad jego ciałem.  
    Jego usta zaczęły wędrować po klatce piersiowej Furihaty, oznaczając mokrymi pocałunkami miejsca, na których się znalazły. Pod obojczykiem, na prawej piersi, na obu sutkach, pod każdym pojedynczym żebrem, by dalej pozostawić po sobie ślad pod pępkiem i na podbrzuszu. Nieuchronnie zbliżały się do najwrażliwszej części ciała chłopaka, a kiedy już się tam znalazły, powietrze w płucach zatrzymało się na kilka długich sekund.  
    Akashi całował jego członka delikatnie, pieszczotliwie, niemal z lubością. Spoglądał na niego z dołu, przesuwając językiem po cienkiej skórze, bawił się nim, liżąc go i ssąc delikatnie raz z jednej, raz z drugiej strony. Napawał się widokiem reakcji Koukiego, który, choć bardzo zawstydzony, nie potrafił powstrzymać się od spoglądania na niego.  
    Czerwonowłosy wsunął jego penisa do ust i zaczął obciągać powolnymi ruchami, ssąc mocno i nawilżając. Widział, jak Furihata zaciska palce obu dłoni na pościeli, jak wygina kręgosłup i dyszy ciężko, wyginając ku górze głowę. Od czasu do czasu pojękiwał głośno, poruszając ochoczo biodrami, jakby prosząc o więcej.  
    Oczywiście, Akashi był gotów dać mu wszystko, czego tylko chciał.   
    Przyspieszył nieco, podtrzymując jego członka u nasady, by było mu wygodniej. Jednocześnie drugą dłonią drażnił już ciasny otwór między pośladkami, chcąc szybciej go na siebie przygotować. Mimo wszystko, nie widzieli się przez ponad miesiąc. Ledwie wytrzymywał z dala od niego, mogąc kontaktować się z nim jedynie telefonicznie i przez internetową kamerkę.  
    Bardzo tęsknił za jego dotykiem.  
    Pozwolił, by jego słonawa sperma trysnęła w jego ustach. Gdyby to był ktoś inny, na pewno nie poświęciłby się do tego stopnia, by spijać jego soki, jednak, na całe szczęście, nie było nikogo innego. Był tylko Furihata, a jego smakował z najwyższą rozkoszą.  
    Wypuścił jego męskość z ust, sięgnął po oliwkę stojącą na szafce nocnej. Oczywiście, że przygotował ją wcześniej, wiedział, że będą się kochać. Kouki nigdy by mu nie odmówił, nie po ich fantastycznym pierwszym razie, który mieli kilka miesięcy wcześniej. Kiedy Akashi zadbał o niego do tego stopnia, że chłopak po pewnym czasie sam przemógł się i nieśmiało wyszedł z propozycją pieszczot.  
    Nigdy nie zapomni tamtego dnia.  
    Wylał na dłoń oliwkę, przesunął palcami po jego odbycie. Kiedy wsunął pierwszy palec, jego oczy rozszerzyły się ze zdziwienia. Furihata jeszcze nigdy dotąd nie był tak rozluźniony. Przygryzając wargę, wsunął drugi palec. W tym momencie poczuł już opór, ale nie na tyle duży, by musiał długo czekać, aż ścianki się rozciągnął. Po kilku sekundach zrezygnował zupełnie z przygotowań. Przesunął dłonią po swoim członku, nawilżając go, po czym ułożył się wygodnie między nogami Furihaty i przysunął do jego dziurki penisa.  
–    Tylko spokojnie, Kouki – wymruczał, zaczynając powolnym ruchem dłoni pieścić jego członka, jednocześnie wsuwając się w niego niespiesznie.  
–    Mhm...- wymruczał Furihata.- Wiem, że... mogę ci ufać... Akashi-kun...  
    Seijuurou uśmiechnął się na te słowa, rozczulony. Wszedł w niego do końca z cichym jękiem. Zagryzł wargę, na krótki moment nieruchomiejąc. Przyzwyczajał się do gorącego, ciasnego i wilgotnego wnętrza Koukiego. Po chwili mógł już normalnie się w nim poruszać.  
    W pewnym momencie Furihata uniósł rękę, jakby chciał wyciągnąć ją ku niemu, jednak w ostatniej chwili zrezygnował i opuścił ją na materac. Akashi jednak zrozumiał ten subtelny gest i przysunął się do swojego ukochanego, kładąc na nim i z radością pozwalając, by Furihata objął go, jednocześnie wsuwając dłoń w jego włosy.  
    Chyba jeszcze nigdy nie kochali się tak namiętnie i intensywnie, jak tego dnia. Nic jednak dziwnego. Miesiąc rozłąki był dla Akashiego czymś nie do wytrzymania. Zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że Kouki, choć również za nim tęsknił, nie przeżywał tego aż do tego stopnia. Nic jednak nie mógł poradzić na swoje uczucia, nie mógł też kontrolować się teraz, kiedy w końcu dane mu było zbliżyć się do jego miłości.  
    To nie tak, że zależało mu na seksie. On po prostu z całych sił pragnął być tak blisko Furihaty, jak nikt inny.  
    Poruszał się w nim coraz szybciej, w myślach dziękując mu za to, że nie jest spięty i nie zaciska się na nim mocno. Obawiał się, żę nie byłby w stanie się teraz zatrzymać. Nie teraz, kiedy przyjemność powoli zaczynała sięgać zenitu.  
–    Kouki...- wyszeptał Seijuurou, głaszcząc jego policzek i delikatnie całując jego usta.- Kocham cię, Kouki...  
–    J-ja ciebie... t-też..- odparł, rumieniąc się intensywnie.  
    Po raz ostatni przyspieszył ruchy zarówno bioder, jak i dłoni, którą wciąż pieścił Furihatę. Czuł, że lada moment dojdzie, jednak tym razem nie zamierzał się zatrzymywać, nie chciał wychodzić z niego przed tym intymnym momentem. Ten jeden jedyny raz zapragnął spuścić się w jego wnętrzu.  
    Kiedy Furihata sam zaczął poruszać nerwowo biodrami, nabijając się na jego członka, Akashi był pewien, że jego chłopak dochodzi. W istocie, po chwili z jego członka wypłynęła sperma, a chłopak, sapiąc głośno i stękając, wygiął ku górze kręgosłup.  
    Akashi doszedł krótko po nim, wypełniając go swoimi sokami. Czuł się zmęczony i spełniony, ale jednocześnie był przekonany, że ten jeden raz mu nie wystarczy, zwłaszcza, że nie był pewien, czy przypadkiem kolejne ich spotkanie nie odbędzie się dopiero za kolejny miesiąc.  
    Opadł na miękki materac tuż obok Furihaty. Sięgnął po koc i nakrył ich, czule obejmując swojego chłopaka ramieniem. Przysunął się jak najbliżej niego chcąc pokazać mu, jak bardzo się o niego troszczy i jak bardzo pragnie o niego zadbać. Kouki spojrzał na niego z nieśmiałym uśmiechem i odwrócił się ku niemu, wtulając w jego klatkę piersiową.  
–    T-to pierwszy raz, kiedy... s-skończyłeś w... w środku.  
–    Przepraszam. Czy to gorszące uczucie?  
–    Nie – odparł cicho chłopak. - Nie przeszkadza mi.  
–    Więc... pozwolisz mi robić to częściej?  
–    J-jeśli ba-bardzo chcesz...- wyjąkał.  
    Akashi uśmiechnął się, cmokając go w czoło i głaszcząc leniwie jego włosy.  
–    Mam nadzieję, że zostaniesz na dłużej? Nie zjedliśmy jeszcze kolacji, no i naprawdę za tobą tęskniłem.  
–    Tęskniłeś?  
–    Oczywiście, że tak. A ty za mną nie?  
–    Tak, ale... nie sądziłem, że tęsknisz tak bardzo, iż jesteś gotów niemal siłą wyrwać mnie z treningu...  
–    Miesiąc to stanowczo zbyt długa przerwa. Odchodzę od zmysłów, gdy nie mogę cię przytulić.  
–    Lu-lubisz mnie przytulać?- zapytał cichutko, mocniej się w niego wtulając.  
–    Bardzo – odparł równie cicho Seijuurou, przymykając oczy.- A ty?  
–    T-tak... ja też. Ładnie pachniesz... ah! Przepraszam, to było żenujące...!  
–    Wcale nie.- Uśmiechnął się.- Dziękuję. Kouki też ślicznie pachnie. A jeszcze lepiej smakuje.  
–    N-nie mów takich zawstydzających rzeczy!- skarcił go.  
–    Ty zacząłeś.- Akashi roześmiał się i odchylił jego głowę, by móc go pocałować.- Kocham cię, Furihata Kouki.  
–    J-ja... ja ciebie też, Akashi Seijuurou – wydukał, rumieniąc się intensywnie.  
    Akashi uśmiechnął się, zadowolony.  
    Może jednak uda mu się załatwić trochę wolnego czasu wcześniej, niż za miesiąc.  
      
      
  
  



End file.
